Growing Romance
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: A group of one-shots concerning...who else but the most kawaii couple ever? DANNY AND SAM FLUFFYS..and songfics
1. You Never Grow Up

Sam and Danny lay in a field, gazing at the clouds in the blue mist that was the sky. They were going to graduate the next day, and were softly whispering to each other, saying random things and such to comfort each other. Sam, finally exasperated with the way the conversation was going, got on her elbow and stared at Danny, contemplating him while he was still looking at the clouds.

His blue eyes seemed to glow softly with the light cast by the sun, and his hair had a surreal look to it, softly waving in the wind, in a way that made Sam want to run her fingers through it. He lay on his back, and his arms were behind his head, showing off the muscles he had acquired from years of fighting ghosts. She sighed softly, causing him to glance and her confusedly.

"Sam? I've been asking you what you see in that cloud for the past minute..."

Sam blushed hotly and followed his eyes to the cloud. After a moment of staring, she grinned and looked over at him.

"It kind of looks like a man and a woman." Her voice came out as a murmur, even though there was no one near them and they were in a huge field on the outskirts of Amity Park.

He peeked at her while her eyes were on the fog above them. Her amethyst eyes twinkled merrily, and she had a small smile on her lips. She had undeniably 'grown up', and even though it caused him to redden, she was no longer little Sammie. She had gotten older, and he had too. Now they were going to be going their separate ways, and Tucker was going to a collage that majored in technical studies out of state. Right now he was with his parents, getting ready to move.

He nodded at her answer and turned like she was on his elbow, and nudged her slightly with his shoulder, causing her to look at him. He opened his mouth, but somehow, the words he wanted to couldn't come out. It was like he couldn't put all the things going through his mind into words.

"Sam...do you...do you ever wonder what its like?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

"I'm glad you weren't vague. Otherwise I might be confused," she remarked sarcastically.

"Sam, I mean life! Living, having to grow up. Sam, we're not little kids! We're going to have to make really important decisions soon, and I'm...I'm sort of scared." His words came as a mutter, and she had to lean close to hear him.

She bit her lip. The same thing had been going through her mind. As a teenager, as a freshman, she had never imagined them apart. The three amigos, three musketeers, always together. She placed a trembling hand over his on the ground and gazed into his cerulean blue eyes.

"Danny, even at the risk of sounding like a cheesy idiot, just because we grow older doesn't mean we grow apart. We might not be friends forever, but we don't have to end our friendship just because high school is ending. Danny, I wasn't friends with you since kindergarten because of your adorable looks! I really care about you and Tucker, and we'll keep in contact."

Danny glanced at their hands, which had somehow become locked together, fingers intertwined. He blushed and gripped her hand tighter.

"Sam, I don't want to have to grow up."

Sam laughed, and ruffled Danny's hair lovingly.

"Danny, just because we get older doesn't mean we grow up. You and Tucker will still be the same stupid goofballs you always were, and I'll still be the sarcastic Goth girl! Danny, not everything changes when you graduate. All this means is we have to work hard and get good jobs. Besides, how could I live without you? Your Danny, savior of Amity Park, my favorite little ghost boy..." she smirked softly, happy to see Danny perking up.

"I guess...so, you'll still love me even though we might be far apart?"

Sam blushed, and glanced at Danny for any signs of joking. He had an extremely uncomfortable look on his face, and she decided to avoid the topic at hand.

"Danny, no one says that I'll be moving to Antarctica! I might even go to the same collage as you. I'll never forget you wherever I am. You're my best friend Danny..."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees in a fetal position, making him look like a little kid in trouble.

"Sam, if we do get separated, just remember that no one will ever replace you. I'll never love anyone like I do you."

His cheeks were tinted pink, but he held a determined look on his face, while Sam flushed red outright, and looked at the ground, playing with a blade of grass. A flower caught her attention. It held the most beautiful petals, but looked as if it might break apart at any second. _'Why does everything perfect fall apart? I might never get to love him like I want to, and now we're might be going to different collages and...everything's all confusing.'_

"Sam crawled over in front of him, and he looked up from his knees and into her purple eyes.

"No one will ever take YOUR place Danny Fenton, because I'll never love someone like I love you either."

Without any warning she leaned forward as he did, their eyes closing slowly. His lips melted against hers, and all thoughts were banished from both of their minds. They lay there kissing, in an abandon field filled with gorgeous flowers, as two of the petals off Sam's flower broke off together and settled on the ground, still connected.

No matter how old you get, you never grow up. No matter how far apart, love can reach great distances. And no matter how big the problem, friendship will last anything.

This was just a pointless one-shot, but if I get enough reviews, then I may make it a series of one-shots. YAY! I had to make a DANNY ONE-SHOT! I'm always making TT songfics...um...here comes the part where I say something to make you review.

I'M TYPING WITH GLOVES ON SO THE POLICE CAN'T TRACK ME! REVIEW OR I COME AFTER YOU!


	2. Swimming is Nice

Swimming is Nice…

Samantha Manson (But you called her Sam if you valued your life) gripped the waist of the ghost boy flying her over a calm glowing river tight. Danny Fenton/Phantom chuckled softly and held her tighter in response. The two friends had had trouble sleeping, and after Danny flew over to her house, (Tucker was at his grandmas) found she was awake too, and spent a few hours talking, Danny had suggested that they go for a fly. Sam had no idea he would go this far out, flying over this river on the edge of town.

"What, are you afraid of the water?" he asked softly, even though there was no one out in the dead of night near the river.

She shivered and shook her head. "No, but I really don't feel like taking a midnight dip." Her sarcastic remark went unnoticed by Danny, and he teasingly flew closer to the slow river. She gasped and growled at him, glaring a death glare. He dipped lower laughingly, and their toes skimmed the water. She reached out and smacked him, something that for an unknown reason caused him to blush. His power of his…well…powers wavered, and shaking, they fell into the dark myths of the river below. When Sam came up, if looks could kill Danny would have been dead and buried already. Danny surfaced and spat a spout of water out.

"S-Sorry Sam…" he stuttered out, for the water wasn't exactly a warm bath. She grinned an evil, evil grin glanced away from him. Danny looked at the moon in her silence, until he heard a yelp. When he turned back she was being pulled under the water. He dove underneath without a second thought, until he could hold his breath no longer. He came up and gasped, turning around for any sign of her.

Unknown to the ghost boy, Sam surfaced silently, swimming quietly towards the frantic ghost boy. She snuck up behind him, reached out, and pushed him down. She giggled loudly, before giving a muffled shriek as Danny grabbed her foot and pulled her down. They playfully smacked at each other under the water, then surfaced. They stared at each other admiringly for a moment. Danny's wondrous black hair was matted down, but in an adorable way. His blue eyes sparkled with a glowing light that had nothing to do with the fact that his eyes were slowly turning green.

Sam's hair had come loose of its ponytail and hung loosely around her shoulders, floating on the water. Her amethyst eyes twinkled with delight, and she was controlling a blush on her face. Danny grinned and swam closer, making her redden even more. As he was less than an inch away from her, he grabbed her shoulders and dunked her. She smiled as she went down, and grabbed his waist, so that once more, they were holding onto each other underwater. Her arms were still circled around his waist, his hands coming around hers. Unconsciously, they leaned in, black hair floating and mingling with the others.

Their lips touched and Danny shivered once again, but not from the cold. Small tingles that were escalating were shooting up his spine. He smiled into the kiss and pushed against her mouth harder. She responded by doing the same thing, and wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers running though his hair. Though they breathed through each others mouths, they need air, and slowly and reluctantly floated up, eyes never leaving each other.

Sam's cheeks were tinted redder than Danny's, but he still had some pink on his own face. They avoided each others eyes for a moment before gazing into purple and bluish-green eyes.

"So…um…" Danny's whisper came out muffled slightly by his embarrassment. "Do you…wanna go home now?"

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, before leaning in next to his ear, and murmuring softly, "I think swimming is nice…lets just stay here?"

Danny pulled her away to stare into her eyes a moment before pulling her back in. Because they weren't holding themselves above the water, they slowly sank back down, attached at the lips, finally realizing that they couldn't sleep because they didn't have what was right in front of them…

_Swimming IS nice…_Danny thought, before losing all consciousness of the world around him…the only thing that mattered was Sam…and her really nice lips…

As you can see, I've changed the name of the entire thing, and am making this a series of one-shots...YAY!

Cheenami: Yeah, well, you peoples said to make another one-shot, so here it is! YAY! Um…Review if you want…this is just something for me to do to release some extra author-ness. YUPPERS! DAAAAAAAAANNNEEEEEEH!


	3. Faraway

Faraway

Danny Fenton opened his (AN: GORGEOUS, WONDERFUL, ETC!) blue eyes, and blinked rapidly, clearing the sleep from his eyes. He groaned and stretched, his arms flying over the sides of his bed. Sighing, he flopped back onto his stomach and moaned. Life was, to put it lightly, hell. It was something he couldn't fathom, living like this. At school he was treated like slime, made fun of, and ridiculed.

He didn't matter to anyone, except maybe his friends and family. A passing person on the street hated him! He was a social outcast, a geek. He wallowed in his grief, having himself a little pity party.

Even as Danny Phantom, he felt horrible, maybe even worse. Sure, he was saving the world, but as Danny Phantom. He sometimes thought the ghost half of him was another being, filled with courage and power. It was his shelter. Sadly, few people knew who he was, and he felt like shouting it to the world, even if it meant revealing himself. He wanted to show them all that he wasn't some weirdo teenager trying to fit in.

Why couldn't they understand?

Samantha Manson tossed in her bed, not sleeping, and extremely angry. Her parents had protested her Goth fashions, and blamed Danny and Tucker for her strange behavior. They had complained that they had 'seduced and tricked' her into behaving this way. Well, they blamed Danny more than Tucker. The thought of Danny seducing her was absurd, and it caused a interesting shade of red to adorn her cheeks.

Of course, Danny and Tucker were not to blame for her individuality. She was, but did her parents care, or respect her for it? No. For God's sake, it was her decision. Sam growled at the ceiling, and felt something on her cheek. She was crying now?

At school, she was treated like the food she liked to eat. Dirt. Well, topsoil, but you get the point. No one wanted to know the resident Goth of the school. And even if she had Danny and Tucker, they could only do so much. Her parents certainly weren't much of a help or shoulder to cry on-not that she would ever do that.

She only had Danny and Tucker, and even Tucker didn't understand all the time. Danny, he excepted her for herself. He made her feel like she belonged.

Why couldn't they understand?

Danny sighed. He was getting nowhere moping at the ceiling. He needed to…to fly. That always cleared his head. Taking a peek out his door to make sure his dad wasn't on one of his midnight trips to the 'little ghost hunters room', he changed into Danny Phantom.

He soared off into the night, feeling the cool rush of wind on his face, making his snowy hair fly back. He rose higher and for a moment, the moon was behind him, making him glow a bit. He zoomed around in circles, laughing at his own sudden freedom.

Sam groaned. It was too stuffy in here, with her anger and depression. She needed fresh air. She rose and tiptoed to her window, hoping not to disturb her parents. Not that she needed to. She had soundproof walls, which was why she could blast her stereo as loud as she liked. But she liked playing spy.

She crept to her window and opened the pane softly. She had a perfect view of the moon. She put her legs on the edge of her wide windowsill, and sat down. She gazed dreamily at the moon, until it was obscured by a being so beautiful it took her breath away.

It was Danny, and he was in front of the glorious moon. But he looked so…free. His eyes were closed in a faraway look, and his arms were flung out from his lithe body. She knew that if his eyes were open, he would have a distant, vague look about him. She sighed softly, entranced by his dance of liberation.

Danny opened his glowing green eyes quickly. He had heard something, so soft and so mystical, it made him curious. He spun around, and made contact with a saddened Sam, sitting on her windowsill. She was so pretty, just sitting there, swinging her legs. Her silk black pajama pants glistened, and her matching tank top shimmered from the moonlight. Danny grinned nervously, and put his hand behind his head in a sign of uncertainty.

You can imagine how shocked he was to see Sam motioning him over.

Sam could hardly believe her own daring. She was waving her hand to guide him closer like these meeting happened all the time. She mentally groaned, but switched to a content sigh as he neared, his eyes shining with a happiness that she felt herself. His soft white hair that she longed to run her fingers through was whipping as the wind combed its own hands through. He floated in front of her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Danny couldn't keep his eyes off her, and he didn't want to. She looked so serene, yet a little sulky, just like he had been before his midnight flight. He flew nearer and sat next to her on her unusually wide windowsill. Their hands were touching a little, and they both blushed. Whether Sam noticed or she just chose not to say anything, he didn't know. What he did know was that she didn't move away, and his hopes lifted more.

"Nah…" she replied, "Too much on my mind."

He nodded, though he didn't know if she saw or not. Yeah, he could relate. Too much was on his mind. And you couldn't really forget that huge fact that your life was meaningless. Yeah, it stood out a bit.

Sam was sure Danny could hear her beating heart. Having this subtle conversation with him was tearing her apart. The one person she thought understood her.

"Yeah, I understand. I just feel so…so…" Danny whispered and stopped, seeming unsure of himself.

"So alone…" she murmured, more to herself than to him. Seeing his confused look, she explained.

"I feel the same way. No one understands me, I'm the social outcast, and no one likes me. No one…"

Danny couldn't believe his ears. Sam didn't care what anyone thought of her, yet here she was, looking misty eyed while saying no one cared about her.

He reached over and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

" I care about you. Tucker cares about you. Your parents care about you. Who cares what anyone else thinks?"

Sam gave a hollow laugh.

"You mean you and Tucker care about me. My parents could care less. They're just concerned about my image."

She shook her head sadly, and looked back at her swinging knees. Life sucked.

Danny still was in shock. But in a strange way that filled him with guilt, he was relieved and filled with joy. He was not alone in his sadness.

Sam could have sworn she saw Danny grin, and mockingly pushed him in the arm, causing him to slip off the window. A little shocked and a little unwary, he fell off. Temporarily forgetting he had ghost powers, he made a wild grab for the edge- and instead gripped Sam's strong hand. She pulled him up, and he fell back onto her, both of them falling into Sam's room.

_What an interesting position…_Sam thought. She was lying on her back gripping Danny's hand, and he was on top of her, inches away from her face. She blushed and was pleased to see a pink tint to his cheeks as well. She grinned as they lay there, and her breathing grew heavier.

Danny was in this extremely wonderful spot, and of course, being the 14 year old he was, did the only thing possible.

He leaned down, and was almost chuckling when she bent her neck up to meet him. Their lips met, and they both sighed happily, exhaling into each others mouths. He pressed against her harder, and their bodies seemed to melt together. Danny pulled back, panting heavily as he rolled off her. Sam held in her moan of disappointment.

Danny couldn't believe what he had done. He had kissed Sam. She had kissed him. But he had kissed her when she was in a moment of anxiety. He took advantage of her, when she wanted a person to turn to.

Imagine Danny's surprise when she turned back to him, and crawled back on top of him.

"I'm not so alone…not with you…" she breathed before leaning back down.

EEEEMBER! YAY! Raphael has finally seen Fanning the Flames! I was so happy. And I wasn't the one to see it. Yeah, I'm weird. I should be updating my other stories, but I'm way too bored. Oh poo you.

Here's where I motivate you to review or tell me what I need to fix.

EEEEEEEMBER!!!

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BRAKES WON'T WORK???

AHHH!

REVIEW!


	4. Changes

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything,_

_But I don't where I am._

_I wish that I could move, but I'm exhausted, _

_And nobody understands_

_How I feel…_

Danny flinched as he lay in his bed, every now feeling a bruise ache. He had just gotten back from a fight. Now he stared into the deep void that was his life. He was Danny Phantom, right? He was supposed to be brave, and never afraid. But now, he wasn't sure. Before…the accident…he had been normal. Mistreated and geek, but still normal.

_I'm trying hard to breath now_

_But there's no air in my lungs,_

_There's no one here to talk to _

_And the pain inside is making me numb._

Now he was a freak. A ghost boy, trying to fit in with humans. He could feel darkness surrounding him and he sunk even deeper into his depression. He no longer felt. Faces loomed out at him. His family. Tucker. Dash. Sam…

_I try to hold this_

_Under control,_

_They can't help me,_

_Cause no one knows._

Not even Sam could help him. He was lost to humanity, lingering somewhere between death and life. What would become of him when his human half died? Would he just become a permanent Danny Phantom, and be forgotten?

_Now I'm going through changes,_

_Changes._

_God, I feel so frustrated, lately._

_When I get suffocated save me._

_Now I'm going through changes, _

_Changes._

These changes brought dramatic pressure and questions. What would happen to him? How long could he go on rescuing people who hated him? And he hated this feeling. His hands gripped the bed sheets so hard, his knuckles turned white.

_I'm feeling weak and weary, _

_Walking through this world alone._

_Everything I say,_

_Every word of it,_

_Cuts me to the bone._

And he was all alone. Well, Vlad was a halfa too, but he was evil. He was fighting all these ghosts on his own. And maybe he wasn't giving Sam and Tucker enough credit, but really, no one understood what it was like. To be something that was never meant to be, saving the ones who despised him. Who would save him though?

_I've got something to say_

_but now I've got no where to turn._

_It feels like I've been buried _

_Underneath, all the weight of the world. _

And the whole weight of saving people, pretending to be something he wasn't, trying to fit in, wrestling with these weird feelings towards Sam, it was getting to him. Was God out to get him? Did God forget him, now that he was no longer human?

_I try to hold this_

_Under control._

_They can't help me,_

_Cause no one knows._

Why was it no one cared what it was like for him? Okay, not many people knew. Well, only two other people, once again not including Vlad, knew. He was constantly shunned from being popular, even though Sam insisted he didn't need it. But even she didn't understand. He wanted to be noticed. He wanted to have some recognition. He wanted people to be grateful, instead of chasing him down the hall while he was screaming bloody murder.

_Now I'm going through changes,_

_Changes._

_God, I feel so frustrated, lately._

_When I get suffocated save me,_

_Now I'm going through changes, _

_Changes._

He cursed Danny Phantom. Sure, it was him, but all he brought was problems. If he could go back in time, he would stop himself from going to the lab, from ever messing with the Ghost Portal. Danny Phantom was his sanctuary, his safe place. He could express himself freely. But did anyone notice, or know it was him? No.

_I'm bound and shaking,_

_Bound and breaking._

_I hope I make it,_

_Through all these changes._

The pain of knowing you didn't matter was pretty awful. What if something happened to him while he was fighting for the people who hated him? What if Danny Fenton died? Would anyone besides his family and Sam and Tucker know?

_Now I'm going through changes,_

_Changes._

_God, I feel so frustrated, lately._

_When I get suffocated save me,_

_Now I'm falling apart, now I feel this._

_But I'm going through changes, changes._

_God I feel so frustrated lately._

_And I get suffocated I hate this,_

_But I 'm going through changes,_

These changes brought horrible things. But they also brought some good things too. He had become much closer to his friends, sharing a secret no one could know. He was finally able to be a brave person, and even if the world didn't know, Sam and Tucker did. And for now, that would have to do. Because these changes weren't going to stop. He wasn't going to be normal again. He was going to be Danny.

_Changes._

Whoever that was…

OOOO

Yeah, I'm in an angsty mood today. I did this while I was listening to 3 Doors Down, and I was like, 'OMIGOD THAT SO IS DANNY!' So I wrote it. Don't you think it fits him? I know that it isn't Sam/Dannyish, but I don't want to start another thing, and I put a few subtle hints in there. So...deal!

Oh, well.

Review!


	5. Breakaway

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray…_

_Trying hard to reach out, _

_But when I tried to speak out, _

_Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here, _

_So I'd pray…_

_I could breakaway…_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes, 'til I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change._

_And breakaway…_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change._

_And breakaway…_

_Want to feel the warm breeze, _

_Sleep under a palm tree,_

_Feel the rush of the ocean._

_Get on board a fast train, _

_Travel on a jet plane, _

_Faraway…_

_And breakaway…._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes, 'til I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change._

_And breakaway…_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change._

_And breakaway…_

_Buildings with a hundred floors, _

_Swinging round revolving doors,_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me,_

_But I got to keep moving on , moving on._

_Fly away…_

_Breakaway…_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_Though its not easy to tell you goodbye._

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change._

_And breakaway…_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won' forget all the ones that I love,_

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change,_

_And breakaway… _


	6. REAL Breakaway

GOMEN NASAI!! Gomengomengomengomen! I totally screwed up by posting that last chapter! This is the real one. I'm sorry! -smacks head repeatedly-

The REAL Breakaway

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray…_

Danny let out a slow breath, eyes bright blue eyes skimming over the foggy window. He was stuck at Sam's house because of it, and the mentioned girl was currently asleep. Good.

Danny needed to think.

This town. It was evil, to put it lightly. Well…not it, not entirely. But its inhabitants caused him so much pain. He was bullied, forgotten, and treated like dirt. And he saved these peoples butts _on a daily basis! _Sometimes Danny wanted to scream his fury, as if that could help vent his anger. He wanted out, but was trapped. As much as he hated Amity Park: 1. It was his home, and his family and friends were here. 2. There were still ghosts coming out of the Ghost Portal. 3. He was the only person who could stop these ghosts. 4. He had grown (though he'd hate to admit it, especially when he was angry at the world) fond of the small town.

Town the town, not the people.

_Trying hard to reach out, _

_But when I tried to speak out, _

_Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here, _

_So I'd pray…_

_I could breakaway…_

He wanted to be normal. He sometimes wished he had never gone into the lap that fateful day.

But, somehow he had fallen in love with his ghost half. Not in the…eww…guy on guy action kind of way. In a family-ish way. It wasn't like Danny Phantom was a different person. It was still him, but with amazing super powers. And that was why he didn't want to let go of these powers. They made him…feel brave. As if this was his channel, his outlet for himself. He could make mistakes, help people, and be brave, all without people knowing it was him.

Which brought on another problem.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes, 'til I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change._

_And breakaway…_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change._

_And breakaway…_

He wasn't known for his powers, or his help. He saved them, and they gave him wedgies, or worse. Why did he help them again?

…

Eh…

_Want to feel the warm breeze, _

_Sleep under a palm tree,_

_Feel the rush of the ocean._

_Get on board a fast train, _

_Travel on a jet plane, _

_Faraway…_

_And breakaway…._

He wanted to get away…nothing was holding him back… Nothing. This town hated him, and he hated them. So he was free. He could leave, and go to his own paradise.

…so why was he here?

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes, 'til I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change._

_And breakaway…_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change._

_And breakaway…_

The rain was letting up. Danny lifted his head to the warming skies, and for a moment, his eyes flashed a vibrant green color. He jerked his head from the window as a small sound came from Sam. He got up and sat by her softly, eyes sweeping over her.

"Don't leave me, Danny."

The whispered words were so soft, he had to strain to hear them. Her eyes were still closed, but she spoke clearly and softly.

_Buildings with a hundred floors, _

_Swinging round revolving doors,_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me,_

_But I got to keep moving on , moving on._

_Fly away…_

_Breakaway…_

Danny blinked at her and broke into a huge grin. She somehow knew that he wanted to leave. She was always the closest to him. She and Tucker helped him carry the burden.

He frowned in thought. There _was _a reason to stay. His friends and family cared about him. Which was…5 people. Eh…you can't have them all.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_Though its not easy to tell you goodbye._

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change._

_And breakaway…_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won' forget all the ones that I love,_

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change,_

_And breakaway… _

Danny placed his hand on her cheek and she smiled in her sleep.

"I'm not leaving you Sam. I promise."

She yawned and turned to the side, a smile still evident on her face.

"Thank you, Danny…"

_Breakaway…_

Danny gazed fondly at her for a moment, before frowning. _Stupid girls…always have to have their way…_

As if she could read his mind, she frowned, and if her eyes were open, he was sure she would be glaring.

_Breakaway…_

"Thank you Sam…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am currently typing on my new…LAPTOP! -ish really excited- I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY BREAK! -giggle-

I have become obsessed with Rurouni Kenshin…

Anyways, update!

A special thanks to Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0! You made me feel very loved in your reviews, and have become a SPECIAL favorite for me. I'm looking forward to future reviews!

-glomps-

ALL HAIL THE BATTOUSAI!!! -evil laughter-

HE IS MINE!

-glare-

KENSHIN! I LOOOVE YOU!

-giggle-

REVIEW! Or I sick Hitokiri Battousai on you!

BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!


End file.
